Our
by Dona Ana
Summary: Grávida! – pensou ela, desesperada.


_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson não me pertence._

* * *

**Our**

Annabeth Chase sempre foi conhecida por ser uma garota inteligente. Além de brava, impetuosa e corajosa. Além de muito, muito bonita. Aos 18 anos, era considerada uma lenda no Acampamento Meio-Sangue pelas lutas e conquistas lendárias travadas ao lado de seus amigos. E, é claro, seu namorado, Percy Jackson.

A garota não sabia definir ao certo o que havia lhe encantado nele. Talvez tenha sido sua coragem e astúcia quando a salvou daquelas aranhas de metal no túnel do amor, em sua primeira missão. Talvez tenha sido por sua inteligência enquanto procuravam seu amigo sátiro Grover. Talvez pela lealdade que ele lhe demonstrou ao fugir do acampamento para procurá-la, além travar uma luta com um titã somente para salvá-la. Talvez tenha sido por ele quase morrer para que ela pudesse fugir daquele labirinto. Ou porque, durante a guerra, assim como em todas as suas missões, era sempre ele que lutava ao lado dela.

Talvez tenham sido seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos verdes como o mar, que lhe transmitiam paz. Talvez tenha sido seu abraço acolhedor, seu sorriso reconfortante ou até mesmo seu espírito de liderança e sua força.

Fosse o que fosse, ela sabia perfeitamente que seu coração estava completamente entregue ao filho de Poseidon.

Com o fim da luta contra Cronos e a calmaria que se seguiu, Percy e Annabeth finalmente puderam aproveitar a companhia um do outro como uma casal normal.

Os beijos tímidos se tornaram ardentes, os abraços se tornaram carícias e ... bom, acho que não preciso continuar. Entretanto, Annabeth nunca pensou que poderia ficar...

_Grávida!_ – pensou ela, desesperada.

Annabeth andava a esmo pelas ruas, olhando as pessoas passarem por ela sem realmente vê-las. Ela estava preocupada, atordoada e desesperada.

Ainda não estava pronta para ser mãe.

É claro que já havia pensado no assunto, e sabia perfeitamente bem ao lado de quem ela queria construir uma família. Mas ela era tão nova! Tinhas tantos sonhos! Ainda não era capaz de sustentar uma criança, e nem sabia se conseguiria dar todo o amor de que ela precisaria.

E pensar que havia uma vida crescendo dentro dela durante dois meses sem que ela percebesse...

Se não fosse a insistência de seu pai para que ela fosse ao médico depois de ter passado mal, vomitando todo o café da manhã, ela provavelmente só perceberia que estava grávida na hora do parto.

E pensar nos riscos que estava infligindo a si mesma e ao mesmo tempo ao bebê enquanto caminhava assim, sozinha e distraída, sem sua faca de bronze celestial pelas ruas... Seu filho poderia se machucar ao mais simples esforço.

_Meu filho_- pensou Annabeth. Algo parecido com uma labareda começou a aquecer seu coração. Colocou as duas mãos sobre sua barriga. É claro que ainda não podia senti-lo, mas seu coração se encheu de um amor tão grande e puro que por um momento ela pensou que não poderia respirar.

Iria ser mãe. Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Iria ter um filho com o homem que amava.

De repente, seu coração apertou. E se Percy não quisesse o bebê? E se ele a acusasse, dissesse que seu filho era de outro? E se ele a abandonasse? Ela não sabia se seria capaz de suportar.

Porém, ela sabia que, independentemente do que Percy decidisse, ela iria ter essa criança. Lutaria com facas e espadas contra quem ameaçasse a segurança do seu filho. Fugiria, se fosse necessário.

Já havia decidido. Iria imediatamente até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e contaria tudo a Percy.

* * *

Bom, na teoria tudo era muito fácil. Já na prática...

Annabeth jamais se sentira tão tentada a dar as costas ao pinheiro que no passado era sua amiga Thalia, agora com o velocino de ouro pendurado em um galho e um enorme dragão roncando embaixo dele.

- Você está sendo boba - disse para si mesma, e atravessou a barreira que separava o acampamento do mundo humano.

É claro que ela já estava acostumada ao acampamento, pois passara a maior parte de sua vida lá. Mas isso não quer dizer que a visão daquele gramado verde e da casa grande e azul não a deixassem sem fôlego.

Certo. Talvez isso ocorresse devido, pelo menos um pouco, ao garoto que ela via lutando contra vários bonecos de palha, todos usando armaduras, enquanto passava em frente à casa grande e se dirigia a arena.

Por mais que estivesse acostumada ao corpo de Perseu Jackson, e soubesse de cor cada traço do seu rosto e os contornos do seu corpo – que ela passava horas admirando enquanto ele ainda dormia -, jamais conseguiria deixar de se surpreender com suas costas trabalhadas - que agora estavam nuas e encharcadas de suor -, ou com seus braços fortes e bem definidos, que haviam acabado de decepar a cabeça do último boneco que havia ali.

Nesse momento, Annabeth havia acabado de alcançar a entrada da arena, enquanto Percy se virava para ela e andava em sua direção, um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

Que foi sumindo aos poucos ao ver a expressão no rosto de Annabeth.

Quando finalmente a alcançou, não disse nada; apenas a abraçou. Annabeth não se importou que ele estivesse coberto de suor. Seu corpo tinha cheiro de água do mar, o que lhe era reconfortante. Além de que, se sentia completamente segura agora que estava com ele.

Por um momento, o silêncio pairou sobre eles. Percy sabia que havia algo de errado com Annabeth, mas aprendera com seus seis anos de convivência que quando ela quisesse falar, falaria.

Ela não sabia por onde começar. Contava tudo de uma vez? Conhecendo Percy, seria melhor preparar o terreno primeiro. Por mais maduro que fosse, ele tinha a tendência de fugir quando estava assustado. Por fim, decidiu dar uma volta pelo acampamento com ele.

Não houve necessidade de palavras. Ela apenas segurou sua mão e olhou em seus olhos antes de levá-lo consigo. Passaram pelos chalés, indo em direção à praia, onde Annabeth se sentou na areia, soltando sua mão da de Percy e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro, sendo logo envolvida por um braço quente.

- Percy, você já pensou no que vai fazer agora que entrou na faculdade?

- Ah, eu vou estudar biologia marinha, você sabe.

- Não. Eu quis dizer: o que você pretende fazer durante a época da faculdade, além de estudar?

- Bom, arrumar um emprego.

- E depois da faculdade?

- Arrumar outro emprego.

Ela conteve um suspiro. Pelo visto, família não era algo que estava incluso nos planos de Percy.

- E, bom... talvez, quem sabe, a gente pudesse morar, ahn, juntos, você e eu. – O rosto dela se iluminou, embora ele não pudesse ver, pois olhava constrangido algum ponto fixo na areia.

- Como casamento?

- É, bom. Sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ouvindo apenas o som das ondas batendo na areia e de suas respirações.

- Percy, você já pensou em ser pai? – Ela disse abruptamente.

- Na verdade não. Por quê? Por um acaso você está querendo ter 11 filhos e montar um time de futebol? – Ele riu.

- Não. É porque talvez esteja na hora de pensar – E, dizendo isso, ela colocou a mão de Percy que estava livre em cima da sua barriga. – Eu estou grávida Percy.

Silêncio.

- Grávida? – Ele disse, sua voz sem nenhuma emoção.

Talvez Annabeth já esperasse por isso. Ela própria se sentira desligada do mundo no momento em que recebera a notícia.

- Sim, Percy.

- A... a quanto tempo?

- Aproximadamente dois meses.

- Mas... como, Annabeth? – Ele disse, sua voz soando confusa como a de uma criança, seu rosto finalmente se voltando para o dela, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ela respirou fundo. Percy devia muito bem saber como os bebês eram feitos. Por isso não se sentia muito inclinada a lhe inventar histórias sobre cegonhas ou o que quer que fosse.

- Como _o quê_, Percy?

- _Como_ você ficou grávida?

Annabeth sentiu vontade de bater nele. "Como você ficou grávida?". Que pergunta absurda! A resolução lhe veio de forma fria. Ele pensava que seu filho era de outro. Algo que ela sabia que talvez acontecesse; mas isso não quer dizer que não doía.

Ela começou a se levantar. Percebera que não havia mais o que conversar. Sabia que as próximas palavras dele apenas a machucariam mais.

E ela simplesmente estava _farta_ de discutir com ele.

Uma mão agarrou seu pulso.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele disse, se levantando também.

- Vou embora. Não vou suportar uma discussão.

- E por que eu discutiria com você?

- Porque você pensa que o meu filho é de outro e não o quer.

- E em que momento eu disse isso?

- Não precisa dizer. Não é como se eu não pudesse perceber o que você está pensando. Além do mais, você me perguntou como eu fiquei grávida. E você, talvez até mais do que eu, deveria saber como.

Os verdes encaram os cinzas. A tempestade e o mar se encontraram.

- Eu te amo Annabeth.

O coração dela parou, depois começou a bater freneticamente. Não era como se Percy nunca tivesse dito que a amava. Ele já fizera isso diversas vezes. Só que agora havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

Ele pousou sua mão esquerda sobre a barriga de Annabeth, como ela havia feito momento antes. Em seguida, abaixou-se e depositou um suave e delicado beijo em sua barriga, por cima da camiseta do acampamento.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth – Ele repetiu, erguendo os olhos para ela, os encontrando marejados de lágrimas. – E mesmo que este bebê não fosse meu, eu o amaria, pois seria um filho _seu_.

Ela não aguentou. Deixou as lágrimas transbordarem de seus olhos, e se jogou em cima de Percy, os dois caindo na areia.

Ele a aninhou melhor em seu peito, e deixou que chorasse. Sabia que o futuro de ambos sempre fora rajado por inesperados conflitos com monstros, mas a perspectiva de encará-los nunca lhe amedrontara tanto quanto agora. Mas sabia que isso era apenas por causa das duas vidas que agora dependeriam dele. Afugentou o medo pensando nas lágrimas de Annabeth. Ele devia ser forte, o melhor guerreiro para poder protegê-los do futuro que os aguardava.

Mas enfrentariam mais essa batalha, da forma que sempre fizeram ao longo dos anos. Juntos.

E seria sempre assim.

* * *

N.A.: Hey o/

Bom, eu apenas amo o Percy. Sério. Li a saga "Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos" em uma semana, e só tinha umas poucas horas por dia pra fazer isso. E quando reli os livros pela 2ª e pela 3ª vez, foi a mesma coisa.

Espero que tenham curtido a leitura ^^

Kissus


End file.
